


worlds converged, roads diverged

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Their transformations tore them apart when they should have brought them closer together.





	worlds converged, roads diverged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacewitchescantdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/gifts).

Human hair crowned in bone, it's easy to spot Delenn zipping through the crowded Zocalo. When she apologizes to a Drazi who bumped into her first, Lyta downs her drink.

Delenn has history being an outcast, but she balances her two halves gracefully, blending into someone new, someone agreeable, someone... beautiful. Meanwhile, Lyta's mutations clash and war and drive everyone away because war is ugly; unless you have a doomsday weapon on standby.

Lyta's grip nearly shatters her glass. Delenn used her, too. So why do tears twist her distant form when she remembers those nights they spent laughing together?


End file.
